


The Queen, Skin of Steel, Sits Upon her Iron Throne

by SioDymph



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: A prediction of what might come from this broken story...





	The Queen, Skin of Steel, Sits Upon her Iron Throne

**Author's Note:**

> (Lol Katie sorry about abandoning you with that creepy cult girl in Michaels. Also sorry about Game of Thrones really sucking lately. Hope this makes you feel a little better!)
> 
> And I hope everyone else enjoys this little prediction too!

After the horrible war and massacre. After all the dust and ash had settled and the people mourned until they could cry no more. After the winter began to truly set in, the new Queen was given a pitifully meager coronation and took their place in King’s Landing. The city and castle were all but rubble. There was almost nothing left to truly claim they were the ruler of anything.

But the cursed throne still remained…

And there she sat, it was claimed she said once her skin was turned to steel after the bitter life she led. And in a way it seemed fitting that an unbreakable woman could sit upon the horrible iron throne, uncut. Unhurt. Unyielding.

 No one ever talked about the Lannister Queen or any of her cursed line and kin. And no one ever breathed a word the Mad Dragon Queen who reigned shortly after. And though the Nobel Northern King who reigned for an even shorter time was remembered fondly, the people also viewed him with much bitterness…

It was said that in the few days Jon Snow was king, he ordered those from the armies who had survived the blood bath to make preparations to protect the common people. Evacuated those who could return to their homes beyond King’s landing. And spent days building pyres to honor and burn the dead. The thousands upon thousands of dead…

But his final decree was considered the strangest. He claimed he didn’t want the throne and gave his crown, and all who lived under it, to his sister. Lady Sansa of the North.

A woman who had been humiliated in her time in King’s Landing. A woman who was forced to watch her family be ripped apart time and time again. A woman who was used as a pawn by so many. And now she controlled the entire board.

Many expected the new Queen to break. To abandon the crown to another just like her brother had.

But she did not yield. She did not crumble. She remained strong in the face of ultimate destruction and the cruel, ashen winter that soon followed.

With snow settling down on the remains of King’s Landing Queen Sansa held her head high and refused to fall.

And with her intelligence and strength the people soon came to love her.

With the world so horribly broken, all the people, the peasants, the noble, even the soldiers, all needed someone to look up to. To hold hope in. To trust. They needed a hero.

Many had hoped Jon Snow could be that hero. But with time many came to realize that the hero isn’t always the one who sheds blood. Or the one who roars over armies. Sometimes the hero is the one with a soft, gentle voice. And a wisdom, well beyond their years and earned from countless hardships.

Her hand was her former husband and confident. The war had truly cost the man everything. And in the aftermath he still had a haunted, sorrowful look in his eyes. But his words were still wise and true. He gave the Queen council when she needed it, and helped her with negotiations with the broken Westeros and that which lied beyond in the east. And he honored his position with the Queen as much as he had while acting as hand to his other Queen…

She had two head generals that she directed and confided in as well. In the South there was Sir Brienne. A daunting mountain of a woman who demanded the respect of all who served under her. It was said she would always look out for those caught in manipulative or incestuous relationships and liberate them from their abusers. And though she was stern she was still kind, and only wished for others to be good to one another. A true, noble knight that Queen Sansa might have singed of when she was a little girl…

And the other was a man who soon became known as the “Two-week King”. Though no one ever dared called him that to his face. When he gave up his crown he stated plainly that “I refuse to ever sit upon that throne. And if anyone dares to harm my own kin to make it so, they will receive a fate worse than death.” And since then no one had dared to make him King again. He was remember kindly by some, for his mercy during the attack on King’s Landing. But more so he was remembered for the dragon. With his armies on foot he’d fly over the North on the back of a creature known as Drogon. The only surviving beast of the Mad Queen Daenerys. Many people believed he could read the beast’s mind, but those who knew both him and Drogon knew the truth. He’d never have full control over the dragon, and no one could ever replace the Dragon’s mother. But they kept the illusion up, just as Jon Snow kept up many illusions. And as such the man was admired, feared and frowned upon by all…

It was also said that Queen Sansa was a woman of the shadows, having connections to a world of underground spy networks and the fearsome figure only called “The Faceless Death”.

But even more ridiculous were the rumors that she had connections to a world entirely unseen. That when she visited her homeland of the North she would return with mystic prophecies and magic revelations.

After everything Westeros had gone through, and with the wars tearing up the land and leaving nothing but rubble and ash as the winter finally began, Queen Sansa given a heavy crown and the burden of an entire world unprepared for what might come in the future. But she didn’t buckle under the weight. Nor did any of those she depended on.

Never weak in the face of danger or doom. Always three steps ahead of her enemies. Unyielding even to the frigid winds the ripped through her simple tent of a red keep.

And though it wasn’t much of a prize to be hailed Queen of such a broken world. Queen Sansa took the title and all the people as her own. Ruling with cunning and strategy, strength and fearlessness.

For she was the Queen with skin of steel, and she sat upon her Iron Throne.

And no one in Westeros and beyond would take that from her or House Stark.


End file.
